Oblivion
OBLIVION - A BLOGFIC BY CHEETAHSPARK Sign up here Prologue An old, rickety picnic table sat alone in the middle of a field, the wind whistling through its gray, aged wooden boards. Though old, it was sturdy, and had been used for seasons upon seasons — at least, that was what everyone assumed. No one really new how long it had been sitting in that field. On this particular day, the skies were clear, the sun was shining, and small whisps of mist drifted through the field. Orchids, tulips, daffodils, and every other flower imaginable grew from the rich soil around the table, their sweet scents mingling into a delectable fragrance. It was hard to tell that such a beautiful place could be a such a prison to those that visited it. The singsong of birds and humming of the breezes were interrupted by an almost inaudible shouting from over the hill, in the distance. The wind soon brought the sound of the call drifting closer to the table. “Are we there yet?” It said. Soon, five figures appeared on top of the hill, coming towards the direction of the picnic table. One of them sped up, arriving at the table before the others. She slid onto the bench, humming a tune under her breath. Drumming her fingers on the table, she slouched over the wooden bench, sighing heavily. She tucked a strand of her dark brown hair behind an ear, giving an annoyed glance at the others, who were still making their way over the hill. “Are you guys coming or not?” She called playfully. When the other four figures finally came into view, it could be seen that two of them were carrying a rather large picnic basket between them, both of the girls huffing with strain. One of them, a tan girl with butterscotch-colored hair, gave the girl sitting at the table a glare with her forest-green eyes. “You try carrying this thing,” She growled. “It weighs more than you do.” Still, there was a teasing glint in her eye, so everyone could tell that she wasn’t really angry. The girl sitting at the table shot up immediately. “Then allow me to help,” she said with a flourish. Together, the three girls managed to push the large wicker basket onto the table, scraping the old wood in the process. One of the girls who hadn’t spoken yet, a girl of about twelve with dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, muttered, “What did you guys put in this thing, rocks?” A long-legged girl with tan skin shot the blonde a glance. “You wouldn’t know, considering you didn’t even help us carry it all the way up here.” She muttered jokingly. The blonde shrugged, collapsing onto the picnic table dramatically. The dark-haired girl sat on the opposite side, beginning to hum her previous tune again. The girl with butterscotch hair opened the wicker basket, her eyes widening as she saw what it contained. She pulled out an apple, taking a big bite ravenously. Some of the juice from the fruit dripped onto the table, falling through the cracks in between the planks of wood and splattering onto the grass. The girl glanced down embarrassingly, slipping onto the bench of the picnic table delicately. A girl with medium-length brown hair slipped onto the bench next to the one humming the strange tune, folding her hands over the planks. The tan girl with caramel-colored hair, the only one left standing, started taking food out of the basket, while the others looked on hungrily. “Oooh, cards!” The one with long, dark brown hair squealed as the standing one pulled a stack of cards from the picnic basket. “Can we play?” The one with dirty blonde hair shrugged. “Why not?” After the cards were dealt, and the game had gone on as usual, the one who had been humming earlier smacked hers down on the table, making everyone else jump. “Go fish!” She squealed. “Erm…” The one with butterscotch hair muttered. “Rose, we’re playing Hearts, not Go Fish.” Rose cocked her head. “So?” The other girl sighed. “Never mind.” “Wait,” The girl with medium length hair interrupted. “I thought we were playing Uno…” The blonde moaned, slamming her head on the table. “What? Uno doesn’t even use these kind of cards, Spidey.” “How was I supposed to know that, Blue?” Spidey said. “Common. Sense.” Blue muttered, her hair fanning around her. The tan girl with caramel hair let her head rest on her fist. “Obviously, none of us are playing this right.” She murmured. “Let’s just eat.” The girl with butterscotch hair said, her forest-green eyes glittering hungrily. Rose rubbed her hands together. “''Great'' idea, Jazzy, I’m starving.” Lightning cracked in the distance, startling all five people. They all gave a unanimous moan. Blue groaned. “I guess we have to go—” She was cut short by a screech from Jazzy, who began clutching at her head in panic. Spidey, horrified, looked on in fear. Her hazel eyes suddenly widened in recognition. “Oh no. Cheetah, you have to get her back to camp.” The caramel-haired girl shook her head in shock. “We left our rings at home, remember?” Tears started streaming down Jazzy’s cheeks. She looked up at them all in fear. “I don’t want to die like… like Peto.” Blue sniffled, not joking anymore. Rose could only stare in horror, the tune she had been humming that whole time forgotten. Blue’s eyes suddenly hardened. “No. Jazzy, we aren’t going to let you die out here with no help. Even without our rings, we can still get you back to camp.” Cheetah shook her head numbly. “But it’s such a long way…” She murmured. Jazzy let out another screech, only growing more and more panicked. Spidey grabbed the picnic basket, which had lost its heavy weight, and prodded Jazzy forward. The winds from the storm picked up, making the cards from their game flutter away. Rose grasped at them feebly, possibly looking for some element of control, but Cheetah stopped her with a grab at Rose’s wrist. She silently shook her head, and Rose nodded. Together, the five girls assisted each other in trying to get Jazzy away from the storm, away from the field, away from the table, and back to camp. Before it was too late. Chapter One The girl sighed through her nose, her chin sitting on the stone table and her fingers tapping on the metal in a rhythmic beat. She shut her eyes for a moment, opening them again to assess the ring on her finger, like she had done a million times. It was golden, with a circlet of golden metal sitting atop of the ring. A small silver flower in the shape of a star was engraved on the metal, the whorls of silver blending beautifully with the shining gold of the ring. She twirled her black hair on her finger, beginning to get annoyed. “Have you found anything yet?” She called at the wooden door. The door creaked open, a head popping out, a frown plastered on her face. “Not even a single milkshake.” “A milkshake?” Another voice called from behind the door. “Did we even have one of those in the first place?” The redhead, now opening the door wide to show a kitchen behind her, shrugged. “No, but a strawberry one would’ve been nice.” The girl sitting at the table sat up straight. “We’ve been out of food for what, two days now?” “Yep,” Another girl stepped out of the kitchen, slightly older than the others. “But there’s some extra supplies in the shed on the other side of the woods.” The redhead shuddered. “But the woods are creepy.” “Would you rather starve?” The older girl shot back. “Ooh! I know. We can send Cheetah or Wistep. They’re less likely to be… um… harmed.” “Cheetah went on a picnic with a few of the others, remember?” The black-haired girl sighed. “And besides, why would the woods “harm” any of us? It’s not like there are monsters or anything.” “We don’t know that,” The redhead objected, a scarred hand on her hip. “Jazzy and Blue just went through it to get stuff for the picnic.” The girl sitting at the table said, rolling her eyes. Her eyes drifted back to her ring, and she had an idea. “Do we still have that snow cone flavoring?” “Yeah, but unless we want to chug cherry flavoring by itself, we can’t really eat it,” the redhead joked. The older girl, a blonde, rubbed her hands together. “Good idea, Star!” She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, only to reappear with a few paper cones and snow cone flavoring. Star grinned, taking one of the cones. The redhead raised an eyebrow, still looking confused, but said nothing. Star took off her purple jacket, throwing it on a nearby table. She raised a hand above the paper cone, letting the power pulse through her ring and into the tips of her fingers. Snow suddenly began spouting from her fingers, filling up the paper cone rather quickly. She took a bottle full of grape flavoring and poured it on the snow. “Voila.” She said with a flourish. “Yum!” The redhead squealed, reaching for the cone, but Star shook her head. “Darkie, you have to ask nicely first.” Darkie rolled her eyes. “When have I ever not been nice?” Star just stared at her. The redhead snorted. “Fine. May I please have a snow cone?” Star nodded, turning to the older girl, who was now leaning against the wall. “Fire, now will you please ask nicely—” A large rumble silenced the girl, making Fire stagger away from the wall. “Looks like we got another storm coming.” Darkie moaned. “I guess snow cones can wait.” Star gasped, her hands starting to shake. “Cheetah, Spidey and the others are out in the field!” Fire stilled, her hands grabbing at one of the tables. “They’ll be fine. Darkie, go gather everyone up and bring them in here. We don’t want a repeat of what happened a couple of months ago.” She then disappeared back into the kitchen. “Right.” Darkie shuddered, immediately transforming into a golden-brown hawk and flying through an open window, rain beginning to stream through it, making a puddle form on the floor. Star sighed, jogging towards the window and shutting it with a humph. She wished things could just be normal, for once. Everything here was different. Even “normal” things, like storms, could cause catastrophe beyond, well, what a normal storm would cause. Not that Star remembered things like that. She didn’t remember anything from before. The door creaked open, only for a figure to run into the Tavern, his hand covering his head. He shook out his head, water droplets splattering from his red hair. Oak shuddered. “I hate the rain.” “Yeah,” Star muttered. “We know, Oakie.” He said nothing, only sitting down at one of the tables. “Hey, did you find any food?” Oak said after a moment. “No…” She moaned, sitting down across from him. “We were gonna find some in the shed or something, but this happened…” “You wish things could just be easier.” It wasn’t a question. Oakie always knew what everyone was thinking. It was his power, of course. It was also annoying. But he was right. “Why do we have to live like this?” Star burst out, running her hands through her black hair. “Why do we have to spend every day wishing we remembered how we got here, how to escape? Sure, we have food, but today reminded me that we won’t always have that. What happens when we run out?” Oak opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when River and Snow burst through the door, lightning cracking outside. Snow had a smile plastered on her face, despite the frightening weather. “How’s everyone doing?” “Oh, we’re great.” Star muttered. “Can’t you tell by the storm?” River shrugged. “I don’t mind storms, so long as they don’t end up destroying everything and everyone.” “Well that’s reassuring.” Said Oakie. The tan girl sat next to Star, tucking a strand of copper-brown hair behind an ear. “I’m more worried for Blue and the others,” River began. “They left their rings in the cabin.” Fire burst out of the kitchen, overhearing. “What?” She exclaimed. “That definitely makes it more difficult for them to get back.” “It’s just a storm,” Snow muttered, one eyebrow raised. “I don’t think we’re in that much danger.” Fire shuddered. “There’s something more sinister about the storms here. Remember a couple of months ago when Frosto got trapped under that tree?” “At least we got her out.” Oakie added. “It’s still better to have everyone safe inside.” Fire scowled. “Speaking of, where are Darkie and the others?” “I’m sure they’re fine, Blu.” River soothed. “Besides, there’s plenty of shelter besides the Tavern.” She dropped five golden rings on the table, and Star scooped one up. It looked like hers, but with a blue heart in the middle. It must be Blue’s. She chuckled. “I wonder if I put it on, I’ll get her powers.” Snow shook her head quickly, her blonde pigtails swinging around. “I tried that once with Riv’s ring. It didn’t work.” “You stole my ring?” River exclaimed, her green eyes narrowing. Snow waved a hand. “I told you it didn’t work.” “Works for me.” Riv let electricity crackle along her fingertips, making the hair on the back of Star’s neck rise. “I…wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Fire murmured. “Electricity is an excellent conductor for, well, more electricity.” River let the sparks fizzle out, shoving her hands in her pockets. “Sorry.” Fire nodded. “The most important thing is that we—” “Woohoo! Party in the Tavern!” Crater had burst through the door, followed by Libby, Spot, Frosto, and Darkie. Oakie gave them a glare. “Absolutely not.” Fire narrowed her eyes. “They’re all you found, Darkie? What about all the others?” Darkie ducked her head. “They were near the training area. It started storming really hard…” Libby interjected. “We saw Wavey earlier. She said it looked like it would start storming, so she was going back to her cabin.” “We didn’t see anyone outside on our way here.” Spot added. “They’re probably all fine.” “Except for Jazzy, Rose, Cheetah, Spidey, and Blue…” Star murmured. “They’re not back yet?” Darkie asked, looking worried. Star stood up, jogging to the window. She looked through the foggy glass to see rain pouring outside, lightning strikes lighting up the sky every now and then. She saw no people outside, to her disappointment. “Should I go outside and look for them?” She asked. Riv stepped up beside her. “No, I’ll go. I’m immune to being electrocuted.” “That still won’t stop you from being crushed by a tree!” Frosto interjected, with a glance at the scar on her leg, which she had gotten from just that. “I’ll go with her.” Crater announced, a hand on her hip. Even though Crater was the youngest, she was perfectly capable of handling herself in the storm. She could control them, after all. Not enough to stop what was happening, but enough to keep herself and Riv safe. “Alright,” Fire muttered. “But be careful.” Riv grabbed the five girls’ rings, stopping by the door. Crater saluted to everyone, following River outside and into the storm. Star sighed through her nose, her chin sitting on the stone table and her fingers tapping on the metal in a rhythmic beat. She shut her eyes for a moment, opening them again to assess the ring on her finger, like she had done a million times. Her eyes then flitted beside her, to where Darkie had her head down on the table, the steady rise and fall of her chest betraying that she was asleep. Star was the only one who was still awake, besides Blu and Oakie, and she knew that something was wrong. It took about an hour or two to get to the field and back, and it had already passed three hours since River and Crater had left. It was almost the middle of the night. Even so, Riv had brought the rings with her, including Cheetah’s, which gave her super speed. So why were they taking so long? She started fiddling with her ring, her eyes wandering to Libby, asleep in a chair nearby. Libby could teleport. Maybe she would be able to find the others? Star shook her head. It would be too dangerous to send her out there alone. Besides, they didn’t need even more people missing. “Help!” She shot up, racing to the door. Oakie followed. “What’s going on?” He asked. Star shook her head. She had no idea. She cupped her hands up against the window, looking through the foggy glass. She gasped. Grasping at the handle and throwing the door open, she raced outside, the rain getting her clothes, hair, and face wet. But she didn’t care. She stumbled through the muddy grass, racing towards the seven figures staggering towards her. Crater was covered in mud, her usually-curly brown hair plastered to her head. “Help!” She croaked. When Star got to them, she saw that Cheetah and Riv were dragging someone between them, the unconscious figure’s mouth open in a silent scream. It was Jazzy. “What happened?” Star gasped. She noticed there was slightly less rain in this area, probably because of Crater’s ability to control the weather. “Can it wait?” Blue hissed. “Right,” muttered Star, glancing back towards the light in the distance, the Tavern, and hoping that they could get Jazzy there in time. She didn’t know what was going on, but she knew it was something bad. She helped the others, practically dragging them towards the large cabin. She was younger than most of them, but she was helping, at least. When the finally got to the Tavern, Star practically kicked the door open, helping Riv and Cheetah drag Jazzy onto one of the benches. Jazzy's eyelids fluttered open for a second, only for them to close again. Fire leapt up from the table, her eyes wide. Oakie followed, and soon a few other people began to wake up. “What happened?” Snow exclaimed. Spidey exchanged a glance with Rose. “Jazzy got a headache…” “Not…” Fire murmured. “Not like what happened to Peto?” “Yes.” Blue growled. “Exactly like what happened to Peto.” “She’s still breathing,” Oak announced, checking her pulse. “We have to take her to the infirmary.” Star nodded. She had some knowledge of medicine, but she didn’t know anything about what had happened to Jazzy or Peto. But she could try. “Let’s go.”Category:Blogfic Category:In progress Category:Fanfiction